


"Will you Marry me?"... "No"

by TheBisexualGirl15



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Bottom Magnus Bane, Fluff and Smut, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Hot Sex, M/M, Magnus Bane & Clary Fray Friendship, Magnus Bane & Isabelle Lightwood Friendship, Magnus Bane & Jace Wayland Friendship, Magnus Bane & Simon Lewis Friendship, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Marriage Proposal, Pride, Shadowhunter Alec Lightwood, Smut, Top Alec Lightwood, True Love, Warlock Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 14:17:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14833868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBisexualGirl15/pseuds/TheBisexualGirl15
Summary: "Will you marry me?""No..." Magnus chuckled looking at Simon in front of him...Simon smiled and nodded "That's understandable...Here is your next clue."•••You'll get it once you read it all!But I hope you enjoy it!





	"Will you Marry me?"... "No"

"Will you marry me?"

"No..." Magnus chuckled looking at Simon in front of him...

Simon smiled and nodded "That's understandable...Here is your next clue."

Magnus sighed happily, before reading what was on the card "Finally, go to the place where we shared our first kiss, go to the place where our love blossomed...Oh Alexander...What are you planning?"

He questioned himself before getting up and walking out of the many restaurants that they have gone to for dates...This being one of his favorite restaurants in New York.

**WAIT...What is happening?**

**REWIND!**  
**gnineppah so tahw...TAIW**  
**qausjjddjsmdjaxknckddkskaw**

**7 hours before...**

Magnus woke up to the sunshine peeking through the windows. He rubbed his eyes and yawned, stretching out. He laid back down and went to reach for Alec's hand...but Alec was not there...His warmth was gone and coldness replaced that warmth...

He knows that Alec came home yesterday. They ate dinner together and took a bath together. Then they massaged each other and soon let the warmth of each other pull them both into a comfortable sleep.

So where could have Alec gone?   
'Was he taken? Did he leave for some reason? Was it all a dream and he was ki-'

All of Magnus's worrisome thoughts came to a halt when he looked to his left and saw a note. He picked up the note and looked closer. It said "To Magnus"

Magnus opened the note and read what it said out loud "Good morning my beautiful sunshine. The light of my day. Get up. Get ready. You're going to have a long journey throughout the day. You will be asked one question today and whatever it is...I can't say...The next clue will be on the door... Love Your Alexander"

Magnus slightly blushed and pushed the covers off and ran into the bathroom, getting ready for the day. Once he got ready, he walked towards to the door to find the note that once again read "To Magnus"

He opened it up and it read "Magnus my love, the many ups and downs that we faced at this door. Go downstairs now and go to the hunter's moon, the place we also faced many ups and downs for more."

Magnus smiled and opened the door, practically skipping down the stairs...

**(Skipping to Magnus at the Hunter's moon because I'm too lazy)**

**5 mins later...**

He walked into Hunter's moon where he saw Maia standing by the bar. Magnus saw Maia's face light up as she walked over to him.

Maia hugged him and pulled away, smiling "Magnus...How are you?"

"I'm fine Maia" He smiled "And i'm actually quite confused right now"

"You'll get what's going on soon...For now..." She walked to the bar and back to Magnus with a drink in here hand "Will you marry me?"

Magnus' eyes must've popped out of his head "What?"

Maia just smirked at while Magnus just stood there more confused...

"No" Magnus chuckled

"Okay, no hard feelings" Maia teased "Here is your next note...Your boyfriend really is something..." Maia chuckled.

Magnus raised his eyebrow "Do you know something I dont Maia?"

Maia avoided Magnus' stare "No! Read your note" and with that she walked off.

Magnus laughed, turning around and walking out. He opened the note and it read "Now Maggie you're almost half way there...The fatty tuna talk and omamori charm. Do you remember that? In Japan and go to the memory where pictures were taken and shared."

"How did he get to Japan?" Magnus asked. He tried to think but just shrugged and conjured a portal to Japan before entering it. He walked out of it and he made his way to the place where they shared more memories...The PhotoBooth.

He got to the PhotoBooth within minutes and he slipped in, only to find Isabelle Ligthwood sitting there.

"Magnus!" Izzy exclaimed.

Magnus stood there shocked "Isabelle! How did you get here?"

"Will you marry me?" Izzy blurted out.

Magnus looked at her as if she just turned all his jeans into acid washed jeans "No! What is happening here?"

Izzy smirked "You'll find out soon. Now here is your next note...You're almost there." She smiled at him then proceeding to push him out of the Booth.

Magnus looked at Izzy before looking at the note "This was one of the best memories that we had here...Now go to one of our favorite restaurants in all of New York...Where we spent that day talking about our future...Yeah I know this one didn't rhyme but hey I'm trying here. Now go. You'll find your next note there." Magnus laughed before folding the note and stuffing it in his pocket.

He made a portal and walked through it, making his way to Java Jones, a restaurant they both favored greatly.

**A few minutes later...**

He was there now in front of the restaurant...He walked in only to be pulled over to a table by-

"Blondie!" Magnus shouted.

Jace smirked "Glitter"

"Why are you her-"

"Will you marry me?" Jace asked, smirking at him.

Magnus stared at him as if he was crazy "No...Why is everyone asking me this? Does this all have to do with Alexander? What is he-"

Suddenly in walked in Simon, who held a note in his hand...

"Will you marry me?"

"No..." Magnus chuckled looking at Simon in front of him...

Simon smiled and nodded "That's understandable...Here is your next clue."

Magnus sighed happily, before reading what was on the card "Finally, go to the place where we shared our first kiss, go to the place where our love blossomed...Oh Alexander...What are you planning?"

Even though he knew or had a feel of where Alexander was going with this...He would still be in for a shock...

**In the institute...**

"Do you think everything went well with the notes?" Alec asked, fiddling with the box in his pocket.

Izzy rolled her eyes and took hold of Alec's shoulders "Big Brother stop worrying so much! I'm sure everything went well and he's walking back here right now!"

"But Iz we don't know that-" Alec started but was cut off.

Simon ran in with Jace "Magnus is coming"

"See" Izzy winked at Alec "I told you!"

Alec chuckled "You definitely did! Okay everyone get into position...Where's Clary?"

"She's at the front doors. She's going to walk Magnus into here." Jace pointed out.

"Okay...Okay you got this Alec...You can do this...He will say yes..." Alec took a deep breath before getting in his spot and taking out the box....

**Magnus is now at the institute...**

At the institute, he was met by Clary who was supposedly waiting for him.

Clary pulled him into a hug "Magnus!"

Magnus smiled "Biscuit!"

They pulled apart and started walking to the final destination, the place where Alec almost made the worst mistake of his life and where Magnus was almost too late...But also where is the best thing to ever happen to Alec and Magnus.

Clary opened the big doors and they were both met with Jace, Simon, Izzy, and now Clary who joined within the line in front of Izzy. Alec was the last one...

Magnus looked around and suddenly his heart started pounding out of his chest. He couldn't contain the fastness of his heartbeats. A smiled made it's way up his face and there was no way it was leaving anytime soon.

Jace first "Will you marry me?"

Magnus smiled "No." Jace moved out the way.

Simon second "Will you marry me?"

Magnus chuckled, feeling tears gather up "No." Simon moved out the way.

Clary third "Will you marry me?"

"No Biscuit" Magnus grinned, feeling tears gather in his eyes. Clary moved out the way and Magnus walked to Izzy.

Izzy third "Will you-You know what I don't even need to ask. Let's just keep this thing going. We know you only have that much love for one person. Let's get to the beautiful part already!"

Izzy moved out the way and Magnus slowly walked towards Alec who met him halfway. The group looked at the two love birds as they felt the aura that surrounded them.

Magnus smiled Alec "Alexander...What's going-"

"The day we had our first kiss...was in this room. We did it in front of all the clave members and in that moment time froze and for the first time I didn't care about what people would think of me...I didn't care about anyone in that moment except for you...On that day...in this very room, as soon as you walked through those doors, I knew what I wanted and want I wanted was you and this and from that day we had what I wanted...love. Every day I fall in love with you more and more. I don't think I will ever stop loving you. There is just too much love for me to give. You own my heart completely. I love you so much Magnus Bane and with this..." Alec's hand moved from behind him and he opened the box revealing the box to Magnus who gasped with tears building up in his eyes.

He then bent down and kept going "I will be able to say that to you every single day...forever. I'll be able to wake up to you every day and look at the beautiful face and call you...my fiancé..." Alec smiled as Magnus started sobbing silently with a big smile on his face. "So...Magnus Bane? Will you marry me?"

Magnus just stood there frozen and shocked. He then proceeded to nod slowly and get on his knees to be at Alec's level. He caressed Alec's face with his hand and whispered "Yes...Yes Alexander"

"Yes?" Alec asked with tears pooling at his eyes.

"Yes...Yes Alexander! I will marry you!" Magnus said louder for all to hear. He then heard cheers throughout the crowd as Alec stood up and picked Magnus up, spinning him around.

Alec squeezed him once more before putting him down. He looked deep in his eyes, leaning his forehead on Magnus' "I love you so much Fiancé"

Magnus smiled brightly, looking deep into Alec's eyes "I love you too...Fiancé"

They then shared a deep kiss filled with Emotion and happiness. They savoured the taste of each other's mouth with their tongues and the kiss soon turned more than just pg...

"Lovebirds! Go back home and do whatever you want! But don't do the nasty nasty here." Izzy said as they continued to kiss.

Magnus snapped his fingers and a portal suddenly opened. Alec started walking backwards into the portal, still kissing Magnus. Once through the portal, Alec felt the bed at his knees and fell backwards. Taking Magnus with him who was now straddling him. Magnus stared deep into Alec's hazel eyes with deep emotion and lust. Alec's hand slowly caressed Magnus's back, sending chills down Magnus' back. They leaned their foreheads on each other, their breath becoming in sync with one another. With that, they sealed their lips in a deep, loving kiss. Alec's tongue poked at Magnus's mouth to gain entrance which Magnus allowed. Magnus threaded his hands in Alec's hair and gripped at it lighty. Alec grunted and pulled away from the kiss, moving onto his neck. He left big hickeys and love bites on Magnus' neck and collarbone.   
  
Magnus then cupped Alec's face and kissed him with passion. He pulled away once more, breathing heavily "Alexander..."  
  
Alec wrapped his arm around Magnus' waist "Yeah?"  
  
"Make love to to me" Magnus looked at Alec with intensity as those words spilled out of his mouth.   
  
Without responding, Alec pulled Magnus into a meaningful kiss. He turned around with Magnus still in his arms. Magnus now laid down on the silk red sheets with Alec between his legs. He teasingly started to unbutton Magnus' shirt. Button by button, he made sure to drag his finger across Magnus's body. Alec loved how Magnus shivered at his touch.   
  
He unbutton the last button and opened up the shirt to reveal Magnus's beautiful toned chiselled chest. Alec bent down to Magnus' nipple and nipped at it with his teeth. He then sucked on the right nipple while rubbing the left with his fingers.   
  
"Alexander...That's feels so good." Magnus moaned, arching a little.  
  
Alec smirked "I'm glad it does...This is just the beginning."  
  
Alec started making his way down Magnus' stomach, devouring and pecking at Magnus' body. He kissed all the way down and bit Magnus's pants hard on. Magnus jolted up at that and leaned his head back.   
  
Alec proceeded to unbutton Magnus' pants and unzip the zipper. In one go, he pulled off both Magnus pants and underwear. Alec kissed the tip before his mouth surrounded it. Magnus's hand immediately shot up into Alec's hair as Alec started to take more of Magnus into his mouth. Alec's tongue swirled and savoured the taste of Magnus's precum that was leaking.   
  
Magnus mouth opened a gap as a silent moan passed through his lips. He could feel himself about to come. As Alec got deeper, Magnus was even closer to cumming. But Alec had other ideas of course...  
  
Alec pulled off, causing Magnus to whine. Alec chuckled lightly, smiling softly "I want you to come untouched from me making love to you."  
  
Magnus teared up a bit before laying back and exposing himself to Alec. 'My Alexander, My Love, My Fiancé.' "I'm yours now and forever."  
  
"As am I Magnus." Alec kissed him once again before getting the lube.  
  
He came back and crawled in between Magnus's legs, his lubed fingers probing at Magnus' hole. He gently circled it before inserting his finger. He trusted his finger deeper and deeper. He then added a second one and a third one. Magnus was very responsive and moaned softly yet loudly each time Alec's finger thrusted.  
  
Magnus gripped onto Alec's wrist "Alexander...I'm prepared" Magnus pecked his lips "Just make love to me already"   
  
Alec looked deep into Magnus' eyes, nodding with the same emotion. He lubed up his shaft and leaned his forehead against Magnus's.   
  
His private poked at Magnus's hole "Relax Love"   
  
Magnus nodded and Alec started pushing in. Magnus was deliciously tight as Alec's private was soon engulfed by his walls. Magnus' arms wrapped around Alec's shoulders as Alec continued to push in. Once he was fully in, he placed his arms on each side of Magnus' face, placing his hand on his cheek.  
  
Magnus closed his eyes, smiling lightly before opening them " You can move Alexander."  
  
Alec smiled "Okay"   
  
Alec slowly pulled out and in. His thrust contained deep passion and emotion. Magnus scratched at Alec's back as Alec's thrust sped up. Sounds of moans, groans, grunts, and pants filled the room as Alec thrusted deeper and harder.   
  
"Ahhh! I love you Alexander..."   
  
"You look so beautiful Magnus...So beautiful under me..."  
  
"Let me hear you Magnus...let me hear that soft beautiful moan..."  
  
"Alexander...Oh Alexander..."  
  
"I love you Magnus..."  
  
"You're so tight Magnus..."  
  
"Alexander...Harder...Please!"  
  
"Yes...Yes...Yes...YES RIGHT THERE!"  
  
Alec continued thrusting, hitting Magnus's prostate. Magnus moaning with each thrust, shout out confessions of love. Magnus could feel himself about to come but was soon distracted by Alec kissing him passionately. Alec pulled away and leaned his forehead against Magnus. Both were breathing heavily as they both felt close to cumming.  
  
Alec's thrust were becoming sloppy and soon enough Alec came inside Magnus, crying out "MAGNUS!"   
  
As he rode out his high, he continued to thrust. Magnus soon came after, calling out his name "ALEXANDER!"   
  
They both held each other in their arms as they came down from their high. Looking into each other's eyes, they saw their future and they saw everything they wanted...Each other.  
  
Alec pecked Magnus' lips softly before getting up from the bed. He got a rag and wiped both Magnus and him before putting it in the hamper.   
  
As Alec walked back in, Magnus pouted and made grabby arms at him giggling. Alec chuckled before slipping back into bed and pulling Magnus to him. Alec's chest was Magnus's pillow as he laid down and listened to his heartbeat. His fingers threaded through the hair on Alec's chest. He then looked up at the man who he would seen be able to call husband. Who was in fact already looking at him.  
  
Magnus moved up to eye level "We're really getting married..."  
  
Alec smiled "Yeah...we are"  
  
"I can't wait to call you my husband" Magnus booped his nose. Alec's nose scrunched up and Magnus laughed admiring how beautiful Alec was and how lucky he was to have found such a man like Alec.   
  
Alec loved the way Magnus face brightened up when he laughed. He couldn't wait to be married to this gorgeous man infront of him.  
  
"And I can't wait to call you my husband. I love you...Now and forever." Alec said with love.  
  
Magnus caressed Alec's cheek "I love you too. Now and Forever."  
***

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> Hits, Kudos, Comments, Shares, Subscribes!   
> I would really appreciate it! 
> 
> Well till next time,   
> Jassy the Malec Lover❤IS OUTTTTTTT! 
> 
> Happy Pride Month by the way! DON'T BE AFRAID TO BE YOURSELF!


End file.
